villagersandheroesrebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Gathering
Gathering is the act of collecting crafting materials from resource nodes. There are four gathering skills: * Mining * Plants * Bugs * Fishing Before gathering, your character must equip a Gathering tool of the right type: mining picks for ore, scythes for plants, magnifying glasses for bugs, and fishing poles for fish. You also need to equip Gathering Supplies. Resource nodes Gathering Nodes can be found in the open world or in villages. Open world nodes do not deplete, unless legacy golden gathering tools are being used. Drops Gems Gems are a junk item that can be sold to vendors for gold. Gems can also be used to improve Village Projects. Motes of Yorick Motes are found when gathering, and are used in rapid crafting. There are several ways of increasing the number of motes found Cornucopia Cornucopias are a rare drop when gathering in the village. The normal, lowest-tier cornucopias, when eaten, provide you with a 100% mote drop chance for 5 gathers - excluding water. You can use them in recipes that enhance your cornucopia; these recipes are bought at Token Redeemers for charter tokens. * Generous Cornucopia - requires 5x cornucopias, can be used for 27 gathers * Plenteous Cornucopia - requires 10x cornucopias, can be used for 55 gathers * Robust Cornucopia - requires 20x cornucopias, can be used for 112 gathers * Overflowing Cornucopia - requires 30x cornucopias, can be used for 170 gathers Repair globules Repair globules need to be picked up manually to repair deteriorating gathering tools. Green globules repair tools for 5%, blue 10%, and purple 35%. Gathering buffs There are several buffs that improve gathering in various ways: Gear * Crafting jewellery (Yorick's Necklace and Ring) improves mote find * Tools - Equipping an appropriate level tool increases lucky find * Golden gathering tools (legacy item) Consumables * Bugs - eating a bug grants the Arthropodic buff (chance to not use selected supply) * Regular and Hasty garden herbs grant Abundant Earth and Bountiful Earth buffs (increase chance to find supplies and motes) * Potion of the Triad grants the Boon of the Triad buff. Miscellaneous * House buffs - Gatherer's Shed, Jack's House * Village buff - having a house in a village can grant up to a boost to lucky find and a general gather boost (ability to gather at a higher level) depending on the population of the village * Yorick's Fervor (gather 2x) enchantment can be obtained from Yorick's Royal Crown from Raynyr or from Yorick's Gathering Cap from the crown shop. * Origin - When selecting Halcyon at character creation or during a makeover, you gain the permanent buff, Elysian Fields, which increases the chance and quantiy of finding supplies. In addition, gathering tools purchased in the crown shop have an enchantment that boosts lucky find and speed. Miscelleneous Zone and quest gathers Some zones have unique nodes that drop special gathers required for quests (e.g. The Sanctorium, and Event Regions), some zones drop the quest items in addition to normal finds (e.g. Shiverspine and Bevyn's Coille.) In addition, certain gathers only drop if you have an active quest (e.g. Coille Coiler, Garnet) Lucky find Lucky finds include: * gathering more than one (2x-5x?) * gems * rare gathers. It is unknown whether lucky find affects the following: * supply find * motes Category:Gathering Skills